Two Paths one fate
by Smile4Miles
Summary: Nalu fanfic Natsu and Lucy their journey is just beginning
1. Let me explain

This is not a chapter I'm explaining What this story is going to do.

First:

I'm adding my two characters who I design for fairy tail. Names are Kiki Zodiac and Ryushi Firement. They will not be shipped with any fairy tail character, they are lovers already.

Second:

The main pairing is nalu. I can add pairings, yes that includes you. You can be shipped with anyone but natsu and Lucy. Or I can add a pairing, Nali fans if you want Lissana shipped with Natsu I'm going to tell you no, she will be shipped with anyone else I prefer Bickslow with her but you can ship her with anyone but natsu, you can tell me in the comments.

Third:

Pairings i might do unless changed by you guys are; Laxus x Mirajane, Lissana x Bickslow, Wendy x Romeo, happy x Charla, Erza x Jellel, Juvia x Gray, Evergreen x Elfman, and Gajeel x Levi. If you can think of more tell me or you can change them.

Fourth and Final:

I will TRY and post a new chapter everyday, I'm doing this on my phone so it may be hard. Next week Thursday - Sunday I will not post chapters I'll be gone, but I'll try writing them so when I get home I'll be able to post new ones.

Q and A

How many chapters am I planning to do? I have no clue, 20-40 chapters. You can decide how many you want to read.

Why are you letting us decide so much? I like opinions, plus it will help me not get writers block.

Have you written stories before? Yes, I have written tons of stories I just haven't posted them because they're on my computer. I posted one slender man x proxy! Reader oneshots

You have a computer? Why aren't you writing on it? Yes I do, it's broken I need a new one.

You can ask me more questions and I'll answer.

I'll begin shortly, hope you like!


	2. Table of contents

Prolog  
Chapter 1: the explanation  
Chapter 2: Fight for Lucy  
Chapter 3: disagreement  
Chapter 4: sing off  
Chapter 5: Lucy  
Chapter 6: meeting the zodiac  
Chapter 7: The Fire that burns  
Chapter 8: a reason to protect  
Chapter 9: a reason to fight  
Chapter 10: a reason to live  
Chapter 11: Fight aftermath  
Chapter 12: match maker  
Chapter 13: Fated Helper  
Chapter 14: a love story  
Chapter 15: don't anger me  
Chapter 16: sing ur heart out  
Chapter 17: Mavis  
Chapter 18: the moon and stars  
Chapter 19: mating season  
Chapter 20: the end


	3. Prolog

It was a warm day, you can see people walking the streets shopping and spending the day. Further in the kingdom of Fiore is a building full of rowdy wizards, the building was Fairy Tail. Inside you see them fight and laugh, but the main characters of this story were near the billboard looking at jobs a pink haired salamander fire dragon slayer named Natsu Dragoneel and a yellow haired celestial wizard named Lucy Heartfilia. You can over hear their conversation, "Luce, we should take this one!" The dragon slayer said holding a job to get rid of 10 monsters without doing to much damage and save the boy being held, "No natsu you'll destroy everything and we'll lose money, we should do this one" the blond said holding a job to protect and play with a child. The two begin to fight, "YOUR WEAK LUCY YOU NEED TO GET STRONGER SO WE NEED TO TAKE THIS JOB! " natsu yelled , Lucy enraged " IF I'M SO WEAK I'LL GO ON MY JOB ALONE!" lucy said. Natsu growls and shouts "FINE, HAPPY, COME ON WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" he walks away and a blue flying cat follows, Lucy leaves too and they go opposite ways. The guild is baffled, hoping they both will be okay.

-time skip-

(To natsu)

Natsu growls and destroys the monsters by taking his anger out on them he destroys trees and ground doing so, Happy the blue cat is worried. Natsu finishes off the monsters and enters the cave where he meets a kid, he looks at the kid, he was tied up. He had short black hair, and flame like eyes. But what was weird was the horns on his head and white dragon tail behind him. He unties the kid and sees two white dragon wings. " are you part dragon? " Natsu asks in awe, the kid nods " Yup, I'm Ryushi Firement! Thanks for saving me!" He smiles. Natsu nods and takes the kid to the client. The client smiles "thank you, hear is your money, if you would like you can make a contract with Ryushi" the old man said, Natsu is confused "I am called a fated helper, I was once a kid who died to early as result I am immortal, I help others with their fates. I protect your loved ones and help you reach your fate. A contract with me and I can help you find anyone or help you with anything" Ryushi explains, Natsu thinks and nods "Ok." He grins, Ryushi mumbles some words and a magic circle appears, Ryushi shouts "I, Ryushi Firement. Makes contract with Natsu Dragoneel, for his fate I will help. May the seal of a Fated Helper be upon us! " magic wraps around natsu and his fairytail mark glows the magic goes in and fire of Natsu wraps around Ryushi and makes a collar on his neck with a fire on a silver tag. " the contract is complete!" Ryushi smiles, natsu smiles but then a cold chill runs over him and he feels something has happened.

(To lucy )

Lucy smiles and plays with a young girl with brown hair, midnight blue eyes, and white cat ears and tail. Her name is Kiki Zodiac, the day is nearly over and some people have tried to attack but lucy wins. A dark figure runs towards lucy and Kiki, a gun shot is heard and Lucy falls the ground as blood pores out of her chest. Kiki attacks the man, Kiki walks to lucy and kneels near her. "Lucy, listen please. I'm going to make a contract with you okay, I will protect you. I will help you find your fate." Kiki says in a rush. Lucy nods.

"I, Kiki Zodiac. Makes a contract with Lucy Heartfilia, for her fate I will help. May the seal of a Fated Helper be upon us! " magic wraps around lucy and her fairytail mark glows the magic goes in and the wound heald, magic of lucy wraps around Kiki and makes a collar on her neck with a star on a silver tag. " the contract is complete!" Lucy looks around and Kiki explains what happend.


	4. Chapter 1: the explanation

Natsu and Lucy both came back to fairy tail each with a new member, Ryushi and Kiki. They both put their Fairy tail mark on their stomach. Ryushi had his color look like a flame while Kiki had hers look like the stars, "so what are your Magic?" Levi and blue haired script mage asked. Ryushi went first "our magic depends on how we died, I died in a fire so I got fire element magic." Kiki went next " I was framed and punished I was left to die under the stars in China, so I got Zodiac magic." The fairytail members looked sad. Natsu smiled "it's okay now! Your part of fairytail! Not to mention we both rescued you! " Lucy flinched and her smile faultered. Levi noticed, and asked "You saved Kiki right?" Kiki noticed her discomfort so she explained " there are two types of Fated helpers, ones who offer a contract to their savor and one who died protecting a Fated Helper." Levi looked shock as did all of fairy tail. Natsu spoke "S-so your saying , Lucy died protecting you" he stuttered, "Yes, if the contractor agrees to a contract their life will be saved but they will forever be protected till they find their soul mate to protect them. Unlike natsu, Ryushi will help find his soul mate to protect." Kiki explains. And fairy tail falls silent in a daze of shock.


	5. Chapter 2: the fight

Natsu growls " Fight me kiki! Who ever wins gets to protect Lucy!" Kiki looks at him "Natsu, I am made to protect my contractor against the strongest person. I will win." She says. Natsu lights his hands on fire "I will win!" Kiki sighs "Fine" They gi outside, people began to make bets on who will win. Natsu attacks first, he throws a punch Kiki dodges, she kicks his face throwing him back. Natsu uses his fire dragon roar, Kiki ducks and runs to natsu punching his stomach. The fight goes on for an hour or two, both panting. Lucy sighed "you two just stop, this will go no where" Kiki nods and stops, Natsu shakes his head "No! I'm the one who should protect you!" He shouts. Kiki turns back and glares "you didn't that when she went alone and died" Natsu has a painful look on his face "I know, I made a mistake. But I can do it now!" Kiki shakes her head. "If it wasn't me and she protected someone else and died, she would have stayed died. She needs someone to protect her, not kill her" "kiki! That's to far!" Lucy shouts, Natsu is quiet. He walks away from fairytail and to his home. Kiki's words haunt his mind. Ryushi follows Natsu.

Sorry it's short.


	6. Chapter 3: Comfort

Natsu and Ryushi reach natsu's home. Natsu slams his fist against the wall and Ryushi flinches. "Why! Why her! Why did we have to fight! Why can't I be the one to protect her! Why!" Natsu sinks to the ground and tears fall from his eyes. "I love her" he says, Ryushi walks towards him. "Natsu, fate is weird. She has a way to do things. Kiki, she only wants what's best for her contractor, She didn't get to have a life. So she wants others to have one "Ryushi comfort. Natsu nodded, "I didn't mean to say the stuff I said to luce when she fought with me. She's not weak, I just wanted to protect her. I didn't mean what I said. I love her " Natsu said , Ryushi nodded. "Try to get to know Kiki better, who knows it might be a good thing she is protecting Lucy, so when your away she can help." Natsu nods "I guess" Ryushi smiles "I'll talk to her"

-Time skip-  
Ryushi left Natsu when he went to sleep. It was night time, he snuck into lucy's window and grabbed a sleeping Kiki. He flew to the forest and landed. "What the hell Ryu!" Kiki said, Ryushi glared at her "you hurt my contractor emotionally! You know their fated! The red lines attached to their pinkies are obvious! " he yelled. Kiki rolled her eyes "No duh sherlock, I can see them. But if he is going to be her mate he's gotta get better at protection. " Ryushi growled "We're supposed to help them!" "I AM!" Kiki yelled. Ryushi kept quiet as Kiki continues, "A dragon protects his princess, when the princess falls the dragon has failed. If he marked her before they both would be dead! I'm showing him I can protect her, so he can do better." She sighs, Ryushi nods. "You know we can't get attached, we are here for the sole purpose of fate." Kiki said "I know, I knows what happens after we finish our job" they both look sad. "Ryu, we need to get back now." He nods they both walk separate ways.


	7. Chapter 4: sing off

For this chapter you should listen to the songs given. I don't own anything but my characters Ryushi and Kiki.

Enjoy!

In the morning Kiki and Ryushi talked a bit watching from afar as Natsu fought gray, and Lucy sat at the bar. "So, Kiki what are you going to do about the whole 'protect your mate' thing " Ryushi asked "Hell if I know, Natsu is dense but knows love. Lucy loves but is dense. Not to mention all of these strings around the guild. All red, except bisca and Isaac theirs is tied around Asuka as show of their love." Ryushi nods, "some strings lead out of the guild." Kiki looks at the door, "if we we're contracted with the guild we would be busy" they sigh. "Kiki ,what about a sing off? To get them together, Lucy and natsu?" "Ryu, that's a good idea but will they get it?" "If natsu sings a song that involves lucy I'm sure he'll agree and win." "I don't want to do what I'm about to do" Ryushi looks at her, Kiki attacks natsu and whispered something in his ear. "WHAT! NO I WON'T LET YOU! I AGREE!" he growls, everyone in the guild stops and looks. Kiki jumps on stage "alright Fairytail! natsu and I will have a sing off of one song , dedicated to lucy! Which ever song she likes the best will win! You ready?" Kiki smiles and the guild shouts. Natsu hops on stage. "All right I'm singing, all-american girl by Carrie Underwood! "

~ Lyrics~

Since the day they got married,

He'd been praying for a little baby boy.

Someone he could take fishing,

Throw the football and be his pride and joy.

He could already see him holding that trophy,

Taking his team to State.

But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,

All those big dreams changed.

And now he's wrapped around her finger,

She's the center of his whole world.

And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl.

Sixteen short years later,

She was falling for the senior football star.

Before you knew it he was dropping passes,

Skipping practice just to spend more time with her.

The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem?

Tell me, have you lost your mind?"

Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college.

Boy you better tell her goodbye".

But now he's wrapped around her finger,

She's the center of his whole world.

And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,

She said "Be honest, tell me what you want?"

And he said "Honey, you wanna know,

Sweet, little, beautiful, one just like you.

Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American."

Now he's wrapped around her finger,

She's the center of his whole world.

And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl

All American girl.

~End~

Everyone yelled a clap and Lucy smiled and blushed, Natsu growls "I'm singing Start a fire by Ryan Star!"

~Lyrics~

I remember when you said your father's asleep

I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea.

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me,

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me.

Here we go,

Just lose control and let your body give in,

To the beat,

Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this love

Or,

Just sexual desire,

We're gonna start a fire!

I remember drinking as the stars were falling,

I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed.

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me,

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me.

Here we go,

Just lose control and let your body give in,

To the beat,

Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this love

Or,

Just sexual desire,

We're gonna start a fire!

Here we go,

Just lose control and let your body give in,

To the beat,

Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this love

Or,

Just sexual desire,

We're gonna start a fire!

Taking chances in the back of your car,

We burn and on my radio is "Rockin' in a Free World,

S.O.S.

So obsessed,

Oh you make me such a mess,

Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me,

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me.

Here we go,

Just lose control and let your body give in,

To the beat,

Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this love

Or,

Just sexual desire,

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

Here we go,

Just lose control and let your body give in,

To the beat,

Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this love

Or,

Just sexual desire,

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

~End~

Everyone cheered and yelled and whistled. Lucy smiled and blushed really hard. "Now Lucy who won!" Kiki smiles, just as she was about to say who won, a person comes in and attacks lucy, Kiki blocks it but another comes up and grabs lucy "shit" Kiki cursed as she begins to attack the person who has lucy. The person grins and knocks lucy out cold and steals her keys, Kiki catches her. "Lucy!" Everyone shouts.


	8. Chapter 5: Lucy

The guys who attacked laughed , "such a weak link to fairy tail, she doesn't deserve these keys" every single member glared at the men. "These key would go well with our celestial wizard at our guild" the men laughed, Ryushi sighed "you shouldn't have done that." "Done what? Give the girl what she deserves? " they laughed more, "your at fairytail, her family, you took her keys, her friends, and you say rude things to her in front of everyone. Not to mention a protective dragon and fated helper cat are very strong." They realize their mistake and started running to they're guild. Fairytail walks towards the others guild, "Saint Bernards? A guild not yet approved of being a guild " Master says. The guild attacks and a fight begins. Lucy is awakens from the noise and attacks with her whip as soon as she figures out what happens, "give me back my keys!" She shouts, everyone fighting no one sees the magic attack headed towards lucy, Kiki feels danger and runs towards lucy protecting her from the main attack but she still gets hurt a but. Kiki is livid. "You have made a dire mistake against my contractor, you will be punished. " Kiki glows and keys appear in her hand but not lucy's, but her own! "The twelve zodiac keys!"Ryushi says "wait what about the 13th zodiac the cat?" Happy asks "that's just a legend happy " Levi says "no, Kiki is the 13th key!" Ryushi smiles


	9. Chapter 6: meeting the zodiac

Kiki glares angrily, she calls out all the zodiac, in order.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the thief! Rat!" A young girl with mouse ears comes, "you called chu?" Kiki nods "Please steal Lucy's keys back" The mouse eared girl nods and runs towards the man.  
"I call upon the Zodiac! Open the door to the fighter! OX" a man comes out with horns, bull ears and tail. "You called?" He huffed. "Fight these men" he nods.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the mistress! Tiger!" a tiger eared girl comes out "you called mew?" Kiki nods "keep the enemy entertained" She runs off.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the wind! Rabbit!" The rabbit comes and runs already knowing what to do.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the warrior! Dragon!" Natsu looks over and sees a man fighting others.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the potion maker! Snake!" A man with half a snake body comes "revive the fairytail members magic" he does that.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the lady! Horse!" She runs and hits some of the other people.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the dreamer! Ram!" The ram makes the citizens outside think nothing is happening.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the circus master! Monkey!" The monkey makes the enemies look like clowns.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the alarm! Rooster!" He annoys everyone with is sound.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the guard! Dog!" The dog guards lucy for her keys are back and she is fighting.  
Kiki is gasping and dizzy, Ryushi notices and runs to catch her.  
"I call upon the zodiac! Open the door of the cook! Pig!" The pig goes to fairytail and makes a banquet for everyone after it's all done. Kiki falls, Ryushi catches her. "Good job" he leans her up against the wall and prepares his magic.


	10. Chapter 7: The Fire that burns

Ryushi glows as different color fires surrounds him, he gives natsu a normal fire, to get him up and running. He heals the rest of fairytail with white fire that gets the magic up. Electric fire paralyzed some of the enemies, green fire burns holes in the ground. He uses different color fires and destroys some enemies and most of the guild. He huffed and puffed he used gold fire to protect fairytail and blew black fire that consumed some magic. Ryushi falls back to the wall. "It's up to you natsu "

It's so short I'm sorry!


	11. Chapter 8: a reason to protect

After Kiki and Ryushi used up their magic, they lean up against the wall, everyone of fairytail has their magic revived and nearly half of the saint Bernards are gone. Natsu helps lucy fight and protects her from some attacks. "Why are you protecting me natsu? It's making me weak remember " lucy asked, natsu grits his teeth. " I didn't mean what I said, I love you and I want to protect you without you I don't know what I would have done, your not weak, your strong and I'm sorry I said that." Lucy smiles and nods. The fight goes on and some of the fairytail members are near their limit, natsu fights a strong attack heads for lucy and natsu is too far away. 'No, not again. I can't lose her again! I must protect, I must protect, protect. Protect' "PROTECT LUCY!" Natsu shouts and the fairytail mark glows as fire surrounds lucy and protects her against the attack. Everyone looks astonished, "what was that?" "A strong will can accomplish anything." A young voice says.


	12. Chapter 9: a reason to fight

"Why? Why do you live!" Asks one. They all reply " to reach our dream" (not really ) Kiki and Ryushi awake and walk towards the members "say, Kiki why did you bring lucshi back to life?" Asks happy, Kiki looks around at everyone and Kiki looks away and blushes. "N-no reason. " Ryushi laughs . "She brought lucy back to life because she had fun with her and Lucy reminds her of her late mother" Ryushi smiles. Kiki blushes more. Fairy tail laugh and smile. Saint Bernards members hear this, "wait your fated helpers?" Kiki and Ryushi nods. "You! You devils! You've caused pain in my family! You lied to us!" Some of the members cry. Kiki and Ryu look away. And walk to fairy tail.


	13. Chapter 10: a reason to live

"Why? Why do you live!" Asks one. They all reply " to reach our dream" (not really ) Kiki and Ryushi awake and walk towards the members "say, Kiki why did you bring lucshi back to life?" Asks happy, Kiki looks around at everyone and Kiki looks away and blushes. "N-no reason. " Ryushi laughs . "She brought lucy back to life because she had fun with her and Lucy reminds her of her late mother" Ryushi smiles. Kiki blushes more. Fairy tail laugh and smile. Saint Bernards members hear this, "wait your fated helpers?" Kiki and Ryushi nods. "You! You devils! You've caused pain in my family! You lied to us!" Some of the members cry. Kiki and Ryu look away. And walk to fairy tail.


	14. Chapter 11: Fight aftermath

Soon everyone came back to fairy tail, got bandage up and partied and ate the food Pig made them. The saint Bernards were arrested and their building was torn down. Everyone was happy but one question remained in their minds. What did they mean when fated helpers ruined their lives. Lucy and Levi began to look up the fated helpers history but found none, they were beginning to think they're were none but what about bring lucy back to life and others knowing about them. Questions bouncing around everyone's head. Levi and Lucy sigh. "Oh, luce who won the singing fight?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed, "Why are you bring this up now?" She asked "because of the bet me and Kiki made!" "What was the bet anyway?" Gray asked. Kiki froze and covered natsu's mouth before he could say anything "Nothing!" She said nervously natsu pulled her off "say who one lucy!" Kiki shouts "Natsu won." Natsu smiled "That's good, I didn't want Kiki to take you away from fairytail " everyone froze and Kiki sighed "Kiki" everyone says in a angry tone "let me explain! " She shouts. "Both of them were not going anywhere with their relationship so I lied to make natsu confess in a song" both of them blushed everyone nods in understanding "but I might do more then just them. I may play match maker" everyone froze in fear and laughed nervously.


	15. Chapter 12: match maker

Kiki goes up to mirajane "hey Mira wanna play match maker with me?" She nods. "Okay, I'm going to tell you a secret I can see the fated red lines" She nods and smiles. "Who are we matching up? "  
Kiki smiles "I have a list" on the list is  
Laxus x Mirajane, Lissana x Bickslow, Wendy x Romeo, happy x Charla, Erza x Jellel, Juvia x Gray, Evergreen x Elfman, and Gajeel x Levi

Match one- Levi x Gajeel  
Kiki whispers near Gajeel knowing he'll listen to mirajane "have you heard? About the boy going to confess to levi?" Gajeel freezes "no, do tell." "Well today I saw Levi getting a note from a boy I saw it surrounded by hearts she opens it and she blushes!" Mirajane smiles "that's so sweet" "I know I heard they boy is going to confess behind the guild!" Levi leaves and Gajeel follows. They both giggle and fallow. They see the two kissing, "success! "

Match 2- Evergreen x Elfman  
Kiki and mirajane think, they both were already nearly dating so they just need to get them to say it Kiki smiles "I got it!" Kiki breaths and a poof was heard next to where Kiki sat was a sexy, hot ,lady. She goes up to Elfman "Oh, Elfman your big strong arms are so" gets closer to his ear "manly" evergreen sees this and growls "Stay away from MY man!" She shouts Kiki poofs back and smile, they both blush.

Match 3- Juvia x Gray  
Kiki whispers the plan in mirajanes ear. She transforms into Lyon, she starts talking to Juvia confessing his love and what not. Gray sees this and Gets angry "Juvia is MINE!" Mirajane comes back and smiles gray blushes and juvia has hearts in her eyes.

Match 4- Erza x Jellel  
Kiki and Mirajane were lost on what to do so they did the next thing. They contacted Jellel saying your invited to erza scarlet and Josh imafaker. Jellel comes proclams his love and tells erza not to marry josh, she asked who is josh and he realizes he was tricked into confession.

Match 5- Charla x Happy  
Kiki transforms into another girl can and starts flirting with happy Charla is not happy and tells Kiki to back off. Happy and Charla are together.

Match 6- Wendy x Romeo  
Now their both innocent so Kiki and mirajane just push them together to make them kiss.

Match 7- Lissana x Bickslow  
Mirajane talked Lissana and Kiki talked to Bickslow they confessed.

Match 8- Mirajane x Laxus  
"Who is the next one?" Kiki smiles "you" She transforms into a boy and tries to kiss her Laxus throws Kiki off and onto Ryushi. Kiki sees Laxus kiss mirajane.

"Playing match maker?" Kiki nods and smiles. Ryushi smiles and kisses Kiki "your so cute" Kiki blushes.


	16. Chapter 13: Fated Helper

Love was around fairytail, but master interrupt and asks "kiki, ryushi. Explain a fated helper better. What did those people mean fated helpers ruined their lives?" Kiki sighs " I knew you would ask, fated helpers history is where we start."

Beginning of earth  
A young girl with long red hair walks around and smiles at the people her name is Faith Fate Redstring, pale skins and bright blue eyes. Master of love, problem was people around didn't know what love was, so every night she would take a piece of red hair and tie it to one's pinky, and find a perfect match and tie the other end. Soon everyone had a person to love but Faith. Soon she found one, the one for her but, the one other person didn't have a love, three people. Fate decided that night she would do what she thought right. She tied her last hair to the pinky of the man, now came the choice, tie it to herself or the girl. Night was nearly over and she made her choice. Day came and she looks at the girl with tears in her eyes and the man proposed. Faith watch as love was around and her hair gone. She decided she would help others find love, she created the red string of fate. Only she and people of she chose can see the string. People who have died and have had no life, which ment it was mostly kids. Soon the Fated Helper was born but we had rules. You can't fall in love with your contactor, you can't kill your contractor, you can't force a contract, when your job is done you must leave your contractor and wipe their memory of you, you must not kill anyone, lastly you must not fail at your job. Those who didn't follow the rules will be punished or killed. One day a fated helper meets her contractor and she falls in love, blind by jelousy she finds his mate and kills her. When Faith found out she was livid and punished the helper, she brought the mate to life and made the helper watch as their life is complete. Without her, anger and hate consumes the helper and she attacks faith. They battle for 20 years, faith attacks and traps the helper forever in stone. Forever to watch love continue without her, but she escapes. She curses the strings of fate to where only a fated helper can bring the lovers together, but they have a time limit of 1 year, if they fail the contractor falls in love with the helper. Faith weak and powerless could do nothing and watches as many helpers are forced to leave the contractor for the time limit is over and love can't happen between them. With the last of faiths strength she makes the string guide the lovers to each other so friendship can happen to help the helpers.

Back to present  
"The people who we ment have fallen in love with a fated helper, so they are forced to leave. Hoping the love will disappear. It never does." Kiki explains


	17. Chapter 14: a love story

Many fairytail members were crying some were shocked others were angry, Wendy asked "how did you two meet?" Trying to change the subject, everyone is curios. Kiki smiles and blushes. "Well we met before we died."

Years ago a young boy and girl were playing "Ryu! Come play!" Ryushi laughed "I am playing!" They run around, and fall to the ground "say Ryushi, you'll stay with me right?" Ryushi smiles and nods. They both pinky promise, but both didn't know a terrible fate that was to happen. War, men dragging boys and men way from families, Kiki being held back by her mother "RYUSHI!" Kiki screams as tears run down her face she watches in horror as Ryushi is thrown in a blazing building and left to die. Kiki drops to her knees in disbelief. The men drag women away and one grabs Kiki, she flinches and bites the hand. She runs into the forest as men follow. She runs to her and Ryushi spots, the men grab her and begin to beat her, she was bloody and her body was black and blue all over, she couldn't move or breath. She was broken, she looks at the sky as the stars turn bright. Soon she is in a white space and looks around "Ryushi?" A young red headed girl appears and smiles. "You have died, but if you agree to help others meet their fated loves I will grant you life." "But I want to see Ryushi " the girl nods "yes, I have seen him he agreed to the choice." Kiki agrees. Years later she is at the spot where she died and sighs, and looks up to the sky. She hears steps and freezes. "Kiki?" She looks and sees Ryushi with dragon parts she runs to him and hugs him her cat tail wags in happiness "Ryushi!" They stuck together for the rest of their immortal lives, losing contractors and friends, but still together in love.

Fairytail members were happy or crying.


	18. Chapter 15: don't anger me

The story's of Ryushi and Kiki's past and helpers history was painful, and Lucy hugs Kiki "I'm sorry" Kiki nods "it's okay, my past experience makes me stronger" lucy nods, fairy tail goes back and try to celebrate but the thing they heard haunts their mind. Hoping the helpers didn't all have a horrible past, Many members went home. Kiki and Ryushi sighed and Kiki felt bad for telling their past and history, Kiki walks with Lucy home knowing they didn't have long together till she leaves. Lucy goes to bed and has nightmares, Kiki gets rid of them all with her sheep, any nightmares are gone and Kiki is forced to relive her past as the nightmares were mostly about her and Ryushi. Kiki runs out of the house in horror, Ryushi walks out in the forest knowing Kiki would be helping everyone have good dreams. He hugs Kiki when he finds her and growls "I want to hurt the people who killed you so bad but I can't " Kiki nods "I know Ryushi but it's okay calm down. We're okay now." Ryushi sighs "no one should make me angry" Kiki giggles "are you the hulk now?" They both laugh as the morning sun rises.


	19. Chapter 16: sing ur heart out

In the morning fairytail was in a gloomy attitude, Kiki was getting annoyed "THAT'S IT!" Kiki thens jumps on stage and sings.  
(Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne )  
~Lyrics~  
Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say "just grow up", but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say "forever"  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you say "forever"  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
~End ~  
Everyone cheered and is happy again.


	20. Chapter 17: Mavis

Fairytail is cheering and happy and a young voice laughs "good to see nothing has changed much" "MASTER MAVIS!" everyone yells as the first master sits on the counter "Hi~ I came to visit! " She smiles, Kiki and Ryushi walks up to her "Hi Mavis! Long time no see" they smile "you knew Mavis?" Master yells they nod "Yup, we were they're when she first started fairytail " She nods "I see you kept my promise " they nod " what promise? " fairy tail asks "the one to have a fairy tail contactor" they were astonished. Everyone is happy and cheerful, Kiki and Ryushi look happy but know their contact and others memories of them will be done soon. "Nothing lasts forever, huh." Kiki says Ryushi nods "our lives, we had fun. I'm going to miss fairytail " Ryushi and Kiki hold hands, knowing all of fairytail will forget them soon.


	21. Chapter 18: the moon and stars

The party last till night time, Kiki and Ryushi are on the roof looking at the stars with tears running down their face "tomorrow is the day." Ryushi nods "the day our contractors won't need us anymore and will forget." Kiki and Ryushi sighed tomorrow, mating season. The baby will come and helpers time to leave the contractor and move on. Ryushi hugs Kiki "you know your going to fight natsu off of lucy" Kiki sweat drops "yeah, I'm not looking forward to that." Ryushi laughs "you should be worried about you" Kiki blushed "I can run with lucy" "Natsu and I will follow your scents" Kiki huffs and sees the sun peaking over the mountains "well, good luck Ryushi. " they nod good bye as the hunt begins.


	22. Chapter 19: mating season

Kiki grabs lucy out of bed and begins to run, "Kiki what the hell!" Lucy yells "Run Lucy, it's mating season and Natsu is ready to make babies!" She blushes and runs, Kiki and Lucy hide in the forest. Kiki makes lucy hide in a house and Kiki hides in a cave near a river, Kiki knows hiding is useless as Ryushi laughs and grips her hands above her head "told you its useless"  
-to lucy-  
Kiki left lucy and Lucy is locking all the doors and windows, she hides in a bed room hoping natsu won't find her, But she knows natsu is stubborn. The door gets knock down as Natsu growls and pins lucy to the bed "mine" he says and he takes lucy and his cloths off. He begins to tease her, starting with her boobs then her neck down to her stomach. He begins to finger her as they kiss. After a while on that natsu thrusts in and Lucy screams in pain and pleasure. Natsu holds still waiting for her to get used to his size. He begins to thrust and pound lucy moans and mews in please "natsu!" He hit her spot, he pounds there getting harder, faster and deeper. Soon natsu and Lucy are getting close "Natsu/lucy!" They shout as they came and natsu bites her neck as a claim.  
Sex was in the air for a week. Lucy and natsu finally come back from mating season , to fairytail. Marks were showing on the dragon slayers and other lovers Kiki and Ryushi smile sadly "guys, I know we only been together for a bit but we want to say goodbye" everyone is cofused and then Kiki and Ryushi disappear and everyone goes on with their day not remembering Ryushi Firement or Kiki Zodiac.


	23. Chapter 20: the end

Last one! I finished early for you guys! Thank you for reading! I don't own fairytail or the songs. I own Ryushi Firement and Kiki Zodiac.

4 years have passed and kids of the couples have been running around the guild. A young girl with pink hair and brown eyes wanders out of the guild and towards the forest following a scent that she smelt on her mother, a younger boy with blond hair and charcoal black eyes follows his sister. "Nashi, dad and mom aren't going to be happy. " Nashi smiles "it's be fine, Igneel" Nashi and Igneel enter the forest and meet two people. "Would you like to make a contract? "

Should I make a sequel?


End file.
